Love at First Sight
by Tayleigh1105
Summary: Taylor was a tough girl that didn't have time to fool with love, but she made one exception.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1  
I was walking for weeks. With only a crossbow and a hatchet as my protection. No companionship. No life.

I was getting some raspberries in the mountain, when I heard what sounded like a squirrel. I didn't hesitate for my bow. When I saw a country lookin' man just a starein' at me. He also had a bow. We just stood there starin' at each other like a deer in head lights.

He finally broke the silence and said "The hell a girl like you doin' out in the woods".

I looked at him and said "Well excuse me man I was just passin' through... Um... Do you happen to have a camp I could stay at for a couple of hours just till the mornin'"

The man said "Okay just till the morning"

I smiled gently to the generous man. As we walked to approach what look to be a prison. "Hey what's your name girl?" He asked.  
"... Taylor... It's Taylor. And yours is?" I said.

"Daryl and we are here" he said with a smile on his face. We walked passed three locked doors that a woman with short grey hair opened. The woman hugged him firmly and looked at me like I was an alien.

She looked at him an said "I don't think Rick's gonna like this"

Daryl looked at her "Well he's gonna have ta get over it"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all people who read chapter 1. Didn't think anyone would read it. It would be wonderful of I could get reviews**. ? ﾟﾒﾋ

Chapter2

Daryl took me in the prison where the rest of his group was. There was the short grey haired woman, Carol, there was Rick which I supposed was the leader. An Asian guy with a farmer lookin' girl on his arm. There was a little boy 'bout 13, with a little baby girl in his arms, and a man with one leg stood in the corner, then there was an innocent lookin' child standin' next to 'em.

I started off by sayin' hello and all that friendly humanity crap. Then Rick rudely interrupted my introduction, and said with a smile "you can stay here as long as you need". Then he whispered in my ear, "I see the way he looks at ya, talks at ya, and acts 'round ya. We all haven't seen that in him ... ever." I looked at Daryl. And I felt like he was starin' at me forever.

Daryl nudged his head as a signal for me to follow him. I followed him into what looked like his chambers. "What did he say in there" he asked with faded worried eyes.

"He said I could stay as long as I'd like because he saw the way you were lookin' at me... Like it was a big deal.

Daryl looked at me and said " yea apparently they think I'm just a cold hearted redneck that can't care about people an..."

I interrupted his rant then looked at him with my blue eyes and said softly to him " Shut Up, Daryl"

He looked at me with amazement. " I like you, hm there's somethin' 'bout you that just..." He stopped himself. " Welp" he said grabbing his crossbow. " Let's go"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thnx! Taylor Dixon for the review! **

Chapter3

"Where are we going" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Just up the mountain I wanna show you somethin'" He said with his crooked smile.

As I stumbled on behind him I saw Rick talking to himself. I was about to run to him, when Daryl grabbed my shoulder and said "Don't worry 'bout him"

"Ok" I said and we continued walking. We were came to a stop at a stream about 10 feet deep. He said "Ok get in"

"Get in, what do you mean get in"

"You're filthy you need a bath"

"Well, I hate to break it to ya but so are you"

"Well I'm gonna be a gentleman and let you do your lady thing then I'll get in"

I just stared at him with one eyebrow raised and said "seriously"

"Yes Seriously"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
I took off my brown Laredo boots, and propped 'em up against a rock. Then I took off my socks, shirt and pants. And hung 'em on a tree branch. I pulled my boy shorts down a quickly ran in the water. Once the water was up to my ribs I unhooked my bra. And threw it onto the branch.

"Wow you really are a Southern Bell aren't cha"

"I try ta be" I said. Daryl kinda laughed.

"You know you don't have to face the tree you can get in if you want"

He just stared at me. Then he took off his boots. Then the shirt. Then I went underwater to get my hair wet and when I came back up he was right in front of me. He spun me around in the water so my back was to his stomach. He traced my spine until I stopped him. I didn't want him to see the memory I wanted to keep buried.

"What's wrong"

"Nothing, I'm just sensitive about my back I guess"

"You know you can trust me right" He turned around and showed my his back which was covered in scars. I looked at him with my crystal blue eyes.

"I have scars too"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I took so Long on chapter 5 I was in NYC with no Wifi. **

Chapter5

Daryl couldn't believe his eyes. "Who did this to you?"

"My ... Father"

He just stared at me like he already knew that.

"Mine are too"

"I think he found joy in beating me. I remember days where I would sit in my room fearing that he would kill me. But do you know the strangest thing?" I said almost in tears. Daryl just shook his head.

"I had a sister and a mother. But he never once laid a finger on them. Never messed up a hair on their head."

"I will never hurt you. You are safe with me." He said coming closer to me tracing each of my many scars.

"I really hope not, because everyone I've even thought about loving, by the end ends up doing exactly that." I said.

He kissed me softly. In the middle of the stream we waded together until we heard screaming. Daryl sprung into action at the sound. We got dressed quickly then grabbed our crossbows and ran back to the prison.

"Hurry Up girl!"

"I'm runnin' as fast as I can!"

Daryl ran ahead of me. And I followed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

Once we arrived at the prison. I saw that the first gate was busted threw. There was a truck in the middle of the field. I watched as the back truck door open. Tens of walkers straggled out. There was a Nissan truck just outside the gate with a man with an eyepatch lookin' like a pirate.

"Shit" Daryl said walking down the hill.

"What" I said following.

"I'll tell you everything after this is over. Just try to shoot over there." He said pointing to the Nissan.

I took one arrow out of my case, positioned it, put my finger on the trigger, aimed, and shot my target.

"Gotcha" I said with a grin.

"Lord, that was hot" Daryl said looking at me with his flirty eyes.

I looked back at him and smiled. The men in the Nissan hurried to jump in their truck and drive away.

"Ok, I think it's clear to walk down" he said.

I ran to the man I shot and pulled the arrow out of his head. Daryl and I walked threw the busted fence, and ran up to the second fence to where a man with one hand open the door for us. I had never seen this man before so I was very alert 'round 'em.

"You OK baby brother" The man said.

"I'll live" Daryl said.

"Awww so baby brother finally let his guard down with YOU didn't he"

"Um..." I said oddly.

"Shut up Merle." Daryl said

Daryl and I walked into block C of the prison where everybody was. I waved over to Daryl to follow me in his room.

"So are you gonna tell me what the hell that was about" I said.

"So...um... The guy with the eye patch, The Governor, he kidnapped Glen and Maggie, and we went back to get them. And we killed one of them. Therefore, now it's war"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hopefully I took the advice I have been given by everyone. Thnx for the reviews.**

Chapter7  
"So your saying that um... This governor guy wants to kill all of you"

"Yes that's what I'm sayin'" he said. "Now you don't have to fight with us this is not your battle to fight"

"Um yea I do"

"Then it's settled, you'll fight" he said grabbing my hand walking me down the stairs .

"Well aren't you to just the cutest thing" said Merle.

Daryl let go of my hand. He grabbed Merle by the collar of his shirt and dragged him outside.

Maggie waved over to me. I went in the cell where she was staying.

"You sure got 'em wrapped 'round your finger don't cha" Maggie said smiling.

"What do you mean" I asked

"Ever since I've known Daryl he's been quiet, alone, mean. But you... You make him look happy." Maggie said looking at Glen.

"Well we are not together if that's what you mean" I said with a smile on my face thinking about the kiss that they had shared.

"I think I beg to differ" Daryl's voice shot out from behind me. Reaching his hands out to grab my hips and spin me around.

"Well hello" I whispered.

"Hi" he said with a big smile on his face.

"Your people seem to think that..."

"Shut up woman" he said interrupting me with a kiss.

"Where'd that come from" I said with a shocking face. He didn't respond. He was different. In a good way but different. I hope I wasn't makin' 'em soft. I have no idea what he said to his brother that made him change but... I hope I wasn't makin' 'em soft.

"Hey guys can you come over here" Rick yelled.

"Yea we'll be down in a second" Daryl said as he stared into my crystal blue eyes.

As we went down the stairs the whole group was just lookin' at us. I thought this little pow wow was gonna be somethin' 'bout his odd behavior. But it wasn't it was about this war.

"I met with The Governor today to negotiate the terms of the treaty" Rick said. "He didn't accept he said that the only way that we would make peace is if we...….. Turn in Michonne." He said really fast. Everyone didn't seem surprised. Michonne looked at Rick with big eyes. Rick looked back at her with a look that said «that's not gonna happen». Daryl looked at me. And I looked at him. This actually was war.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8

"We'll all talk 'bout this tomorrow" Rick said "Maggie and Glen your on watch, make sure none of the walkers get in the courtyard. Everyone else get some sleep tomorrow is a big day"

"Taylor" Daryl shouted

"What" I said back.

"C'mon" he said.

"I'm coming" I said

"You better run to your pimp" Merle yelled as I walked up the stairs.

I looked at Daryl. As Daryl started to run down the stairs I stopped him with my palm. And whispered "I'll handle it"

I walked back downstairs and looked at Merle in the eye and said "I swear to god if you talk to me like that ever again, there will be an arrow right threw your forehead do you hear me" He nodded. "Believe me I have delt with people way stronger than you... For God's sake my own father beat me... So I dare you. I just dare you."

I walked back to Daryl's room when Michonne stopped me and said "Somebody needed to say somethin' to that ass"

"Thanks"

Daryl looked at me and smiled. We went to the room, and just laid there. I rolled over him and kissed him. That one kissed turned into the best night of my life. He kissed me back. I felt his hands all over me. I unbuttoned his shirt while he took his belt off and threw his pants at the wall. He ripped my shirt off. Then he ripped my pants off. The button flew across the cell. It was like a dream. He was inside of me, and I was about to explode. I was just about to let out a huge scream. Then Daryl covered my mouth with his hand. I let out the biggest scream I've done in a long time.

We woke up to Beth hovering over us.

"Um... This is weird, but aaa my dad wants to see you" Beth said with her little voice.

"Ah me or her?" Daryl said with sleepy eyes.

"Her" She said looking at me.

"Ok tell 'em I'll be down in a sec" I said rolling over Daryl to get my bra.

"Ok" She said as she exited the room.

I snapped on my bra as Daryl kissed my shoulder and begged me not to go.

"Grow some" I said with a smile.

He replied with a rather ironic answer. "That's not what you thought last night"

I threw his shirt at him. And he just laughed. I got the rest of my clothes on and fixed my button. Then walked downstairs, to see everyone starin' at me again.

"What's with y'all 'n starin' at me" I said. They all shook their heads and cleared a path so I could get to Hershel.

"So Beth told me you wanted to see me"


	9. Chapter 9

**If you didn't like chapter 8 I am deeply sorry. I was experimenting with the writing. That is why this chapter is short. ~TayLeigh**

Chapter9

"Yes, I did want to see you."

"Um... Ok" I said stumbling.

"Well I've noticed that when you shoot your crossbow that you have a ... Scar? runnin' down your arm. And I just wanted to know what that is or who (indicating Daryl) did this to you."

"Are you implying that Daryl hit me?"

"Well" He said

"NO!" I said as stormed out of the room. I ran up the stairs to the cell. I jumped onto Daryl. And told him everything... He was pissed!


End file.
